SCP-1025
SCP-1025, or the "Encyclopedia of Diseases", is an SCP object that can be obtained in SCP - Containment Breach. Description SCP-1025 is a hardcover book, approximately 1,500 pages long. The front cover and spine feature the title "The Encyclopedia of Common Diseases, by Coltan Press". No other copies of a book with that title and publisher have been found, and no record of the publisher exists. In-game SCP-1025 can be found adjacent to SCP-714's room. The player must have a card of at least level 3 or higher in order to enter its room. If the player decides to read SCP-1025, a random page will be selected and the player will receive any of the following: *'Appendicitis:' Displays the messages "The pain in your stomach is getting unbearable" after a prolonged period of time; will significantly lower the rate of stamina regeneration after this happens. *'Asthma:' Coughing at intervals proportional to the player's remaining stamina; lowers the player's speed proportional to the player's remaining stamina. *'Cardiac Arrest:' Increased heart beat frequency, eventually leading to death. *'Chickenpox:' The message "Your skin is feeling itchy" is displayed at random intervals. *'Common Cold:' Coughing at random intervals; significantly lower the rate of stamina regeneration. *'Lung Cancer:' Coughing at random intervals and completely stops stamina regeneration, preventing the player from running. There are a number of ways to negate SCP-1025's effects; an upgraded gas mask can negate the effects of lung cancer and the common cold, but not cure them. SCP-500 is capable of curing all symptoms. If the player is wearing SCP-714, then they won't develop any of the symptoms. However, applying the ring after reading the encyclopedia will neither prevent the effects from happening nor cure them. Trivia *It is not entirely accurate when compared to the original article on the SCP wiki. *The Common Cold page has a stain on it. This may have been added to make an implication that previous readers have sneezed on it, which is a natural symptom of the common cold. *The information on SCP-1025's pages are direct excerpts from Wikipedia. *The original documentation of SCP-1025 indirectly states that the book does not actually afflict diseases but instead a book that makes people paranoid of others around them, thinking they are infected with diseases most virulent and pestile. Hence, the effects of SCP-1025 are ironically a factual atrocity. *As of v.0.9, SCP-1025 is now across the hall from SCP-714, with its own antechamber, rather than connected by the same antechamber. *The book model has been in the game files since it was first released. *It is unknown why SCP-1025 has a page about "Cardiac Arrest" because it is not a disease, but rather organ failure occuring in the heart. *SCP-173 occasionally spawns inside of SCP-1025's room. This is somewhat confusing seeing that there are no vents leading into the room in which SCP-1025 resides. *SCP-1025 was originally labelled as Keter in the SCP article for SCP-1025 in the wiki. However, the object class was changed to Safe because it was easily containable and its effects could be negated by simply not reading it at all. Gallery INV1025.jpg|SCP-1025 when in the player's inventory. 185px-1025ingame.png|SCP-1025 in its containment chamber. 1025.jpg|SCP-1025 as it appears in the loading screen. Category:SCPs Category:Safe